Eras tú
by Miko86
Summary: Nanoha se despierta en una casa que no es la suya y no recuerda nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta de lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué pasará cuando lo recuerde? ¿Será muy tarde?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de MSLN no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

\- ¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Yo… estaba con las chicas en el bar… –se preguntaba una cobriza mientras se sujetaba la cabeza– Que dolor de cabeza. –se incorporó en la cama– ¿Por… por qué… estoy… desnuda? –abrió los ojos como platos.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconocía la habitación. Vio que en una de las mesitas había un desayuno preparado, una nota y una flor.

" _Buenos días bella Nanoha durmiente,_

 _Espero que hayas dormido bien. Gracias por lo de anoche, me lo pasé muy bien. No sé si lo recordarás, puede ser que no. Yo lo recordaré siempre. Si te preguntas por qué estás desnuda, puedes intuir la respuesta, es exactamente lo que estás pensando…_

 _Te he dejado el desayuno preparado. Puedes tomarlo tranquila antes de irte, porque sé que eso harás y no esperarás a mi regreso, aunque me harías inmensamente feliz. Yo he tenido que salir, llegaré sobre la hora del almuerzo, así que puedes ducharte también si así lo deseas. Estás en tu casa. No te preocupes, si te vas, lo aceptaré... Sabré que solo fue una noche loca para ti y que no debió de suceder nunca._

 _Cuídate,_

 _F.T.H._

 _P.D. Gracias por haberme hecho sentir especial"_

\- No, no, no… Esto no puede estar pasando. No pude acostarme con alguien que no conozco. No conozco a nadie con esas iniciales. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Por qué no recuerdo su cara ni su nombre? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo pudieron dejarme las chicas sola? –se golpeaba la cabeza– ¿Y por qué me siento mal al leer que para esa persona no fue una noche loca? Pero no, no puedo esperar. Tengo que irme…

Se levantó, alistó y salió corriendo sin tomar el desayuno ni la ducha. Por el camino, una imagen de una cabellera rubia se le pasó por la mente e instintivamente acarició sus labios recordando un sabor a miel, unos labios suaves, unos besos que la hicieron estremecer y la hicieron sentir viva… ¿quién era? ¿Por qué sentía calidez? ¿Por qué sentía que le faltaba algo?


	2. Capítulo 1: Olvidarte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de MSLN no me pertenecen ni tampoco la canción usada. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: "Olvidarte"**

Ha pasado un año desde que ese "incidente nocturno", como lo llamó Nanoha, ocurrió. Nunca más se acercó a la zona donde se encontraba el apartamento en el que amaneció. Se sintió aliviada de que esa persona no la buscara, aunque debía de admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo era el chico con el que estuvo.

Estaba dando un paseo cuando, cerca del acantilado donde a ella le gustaba ir para relajarse, vio a una chica rubia llorando. No quiso molestarla, así que dio media vuelta, pero al hacerlo, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Auch! Que daño. –decía mientras se frotaba el trasero.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó la chica mirándola fijamente.

\- Sí, lo siento. No quería molestarte. –dijo avergonzada Nanoha mientras la miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos rojos que parecían ser familiares para ella.

\- No te preocupes. No pasa nada. –dijo con una triste sonrisa que hizo que a Nanoha se le oprimiera el corazón– Parece que este lugar nos gusta a ambas, ya sea para olvidar, recordar o pensar.

\- Eso parece. ¿Viniste para olvidar? –la rubia la miró con sorpresa– Perdón, soy demasiado curiosa. Nyahaha.

\- No te preocupes…

\- Nanoha. Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha.

\- Nanoha… –dijo en un susurro que a la cobriza le hizo erizar la piel– Yo soy Fate. Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Y no, no vine para olvidar, vine para recordar... La puesta de sol me ayuda a recordar a esa persona que mi corazón se niega a olvidar. –suspiró– ¿Y tú?

\- Lo siento. En cuanto a mí… vine a olvidar, o eso creo. –se rascó la nuca– Aún no lo tengo claro. Nyahaha.

\- Espero que este lugar te ayude a despejar tu mente y que te haga olvidar si así lo deseas. Hasta pronto, Nanoha. –dijo y se marchó.

\- Hasta pronto, Fate-chan. –dijo la cobriza cuando ya se había marchado la chica rubia.

Nanoha se quedó un rato mirando el paisaje. La puesta de sol era hermosa y por alguna razón, la hacía sentir nostalgia. Mientras estuvo al lado de esa chica tuvo una sensación de calidez, se sentía bien estando a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando se marchó se sintió triste y vacía. _"¿Quién eres Fate-chan? ¿Por qué me han atraído tus ojos? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que tengas esa profunda tristeza en tus ojos? ¿A quién no puedes olvidar?" –se preguntaba la cobriza._ Nanoha volvió a su casa una vez que anocheció. Al llegar, se preparó la cena, se la comió y se fue a dar un baño relajante. No obstante, no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia chica que había conocido por casualidad. No podía dejar de pensar en que creía conocerla de algo, pero era imposible, ella no olvidaría a una chica tan hermosa como ella. Cuando salió de la ducha, chequeó su móvil y tenía un mensaje de Hayate.

" _Las chicas y yo vamos a salir. Te esperamos en el club. No puedes faltar. Signum tocará con una amiga suya esta noche. Hayate"_

Hayate era su mejor amiga desde la infancia. Casi todos los fines de semana la llamaba para salir, pero cuando le decía de ir al club, Nanoha siempre le decía que no. La razón era simple, ahí fue donde empezó todo. Ahí fue donde conoció a un chico rubio y acabó en su cama. No podía dejar que volviera a pasar, aunque esta vez no se emborracharía como aquella vez. Se alistó y fue hacia el local donde la esperarían las chicas. En menos de una hora, ya se encontraba en el club bebiendo una copa de vino y hablando con sus amigas Hayate, Subaru y Teana.

\- Espero que estéis disfrutando de la noche. Esta noche tenemos a una invitada especial. Ha estado de viaje, pero ha vuelto durante unos meses. Por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida a ¡Harlaown! –decía Signum, la novia de Hayate, para justo después colocarse a la batería.

\- ¿Harlaown? ¿Será ella…? –se preguntaba Nanoha mientras miraba hacia el escenario.

Una chica rubia, alta, con ojos borgoña y de piel blanca subió al escenario con guitarra en mano y se situó justo delante del micrófono.

\- Buenas noches a todos. – _no puede ser_ , dijo la cobriza– Siento no haber venido desde hace tanto tiempo, pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Intentaré venir más a menudo. Espero que disfruten de esta magnífica noche. –miró a Signum y le asintió con la cabeza.

Ambas empezaron a tocar y cantar. Nanoha estaba maravillada con la voz de la misteriosa chica que había conocido esa misma tarde. _"¿Cómo es posible que no la hubiera visto antes en el club? Una chica así es imposible de olvidar" –pensó_. Las chicas tocaron por varias horas mientras que la gente que había en el club se animaba y salía a la pista a bailar. Subaru jaló a Teana a la pista para bailar, cosa que hizo a la pelinaranja ruborizarse. Hayate y Nanoha rieron ante la escena y decidieron salir a bailar también. Mientras bailaban, un chico rubio se acercó a Nanoha.

\- Nanoha… –le susurró cerca de su oído haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y se girara.

\- ¡Yuuno-kun! –exclamó la cobriza para acto seguido abrazarlo haciendo ruborizar al chico– ¿Cuándo has llegado? Ven, vamos a sentarnos. –tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia la mesa ante la atenta mirada de Fate.

Tras un rato bebiendo, hablando y riendo, Yuuno y Nanoha se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile donde se encontraban todas para bailar ellos también.

\- Bueno, la canción que viene ahora será la última. Esta canción es especial para mí. Es una canción triste y lenta. Gracias por haber venido esta noche y acompañarnos. –se alejó del micrófono y se acercó a Signum– Signum, baja y baila con Hayate. Pégate a ella, ya sabes. –le guiñó un ojo y la pelirosa bajó del escenario ruborizada y buscó a Hayate. Fate se dirigió al micrófono de nuevo– Denme un breve momento, necesito algo de agua y preparar la guitarra para tocar la canción. Un poco de paciencia. Gracias, de verdad. Enseguida vuelvo. –bajó del escenario y fue a la barra a pedir una botella de agua. Bebió un poco y subió de nuevo para sentarse en un taburete y empezar a tocar y a cantar.

 _ **Don't leave me in all this pain**_

 _ **Don't leave me out in the rain**_

 _ **Come back and bring back my smile**_

 _ **Come and take these tears away**_

 _ **I need your arms to hold me now**_

 _ **The nights are so unkind**_

 _ **Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**_

Signum abrazó a Hayate y comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Teana y Subaru también bailaron, pero no en la pista de baile, sino alejadas de todos. Yuuno le pidió a Nanoha bailar con él y ésta aceptó. Cuando Yuuno la tomó de la cintura, ella se sintió incómoda. No entendía porqué, pero no notaba esa calidez que cree haber sentido en esa noche loca.

 _ **Unbreak my heart**_

 _ **Say you'll love me again**_

 _ **Undo this hurt you caused**_

 _ **When you walked out the door**_

 _ **And walked out of my life**_

 _ **Uncry these tears**_

 _ **I cried so many nights**_

 _ **Unbreak my heart**_

 _ **My heart**_

 _ **Take back that sad word good-bye**_

 _ **Bring back the joy to my life**_

 _ **Don't leave me here with these tears**_

 _ **Come and kiss this pain away**_

 _ **I can't forget the day you left**_

 _ **Time is so unkind**_

 _ **And life is so cruel without you here beside me**_

 _ **Unbreak my heart**_

 _ **Say you'll love me again**_

 _ **Undo this hurt you caused**_

 _ **When you walked out the door**_

 _ **And walked out of my life**_

 _ **Uncry these tears**_

 _ **I cried so many nights**_

 _ **Unbreak my heart**_

 _ **Don't leave me in all this pain**_

 _ **Don't leave me out in the rain**_

 _ **Bring back the nights when I held you beside me**_

 _ **Unbreak my heart**_

 _ **Say you'll love me again**_

 _ **Undo this hurt you caused**_

 _ **When you walked out the door**_

 _ **And walked out of my life**_

 _ **Uncry these tears**_

 _ **I cried so many, many nights**_

 _ **Unbreak my**_

 _ **Unbreak my heart, oh baby**_

 _ **Come back and say you love me**_

 _ **Unbreak my heart, sweet darlin'**_

 _ **Without you I just can't go on**_

Toda la sala quedó en silencio hasta que se escuchó a una chica gritar.

\- ¡Rubia! ¡Te quiero! –Fate buscó a la persona que lo dijo.

\- ¡Ginga! –exclamó Fate al encontrarla, y, tras soltar la guitarra, bajó del escenario para dar un emotivo abrazo a la chica pelimorada que le había gritado– ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a ver a Subaru y me dijo que esta noche estaría aquí, así que vine a pasar un rato... Imagina mi sorpresa al verte ahí subida cantando esa canción. Anda, vamos, te invito a una copa. –la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la barra.

Tomaron unas copas mientras charlaban animadamente. Nanoha no dejaba de mirarlas. _"¿Será esa la chica que no puedes olvidar, Fate-chan?" –se preguntaba la cobriza_. Después de un rato, Ginga fue a donde estaban las chicas y se sentó junto a su hermana, Subaru. Fate, por su parte, salió por la puerta de atrás para que nadie la molestara, aunque su intento fue fallido ya que Nanoha la siguió.

\- Hola. –dijo tímidamente haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara del susto.

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Hace frío. –se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se la colocó a la cobriza quien llevaba un vestido sin mangas azul eléctrico.

\- Gra… gracias, Fate-chan. –dijo ruborizándose– Sólo quería decirte que cantas muy bien… y esa última canción… ¡wow! Fue increíble. Se me erizó la piel. Había tanta emotividad que casi lloro. Nyahaha. –se rascó la mejilla.

\- Gracias, Nanoha. En esa canción iban todos mis sentimientos. Quería que le llegaran a la persona que mi corazón no quiere olvidar. Esta noche ha estado aquí, ¿sabes? Ha escuchado la canción, pero no ha sentido nada. Supongo que ella sí ha decidido olvidarme. –dijo con un dejo de tristeza y Nanoha sintió su pecho doler.

\- Lo siento, Fate-chan. –Nanoha tomó las manos de su rubia ¿amiga? entre las suyas– Esa persona tuvo que ser muy especial para ti. Debe ser una tonta si no te quiere.

\- No te preocupes, Nanoha. De todas formas, es mejor así. Prefiero ser yo quien recuerde y le duela el corazón que al revés. –sonrió tristemente y Nanoha apretó el agarre– Creo que es mejor que vuelvas a entrar, tus manos están heladas. –Fate se acercó a ella y dio un beso en la mejilla a la cobriza– Llévate la chaqueta. Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver por aquí.

\- Pero… –la rubia le puso su dedo índice en la boca y le negó con la cabeza– Está bien. Gracias, Fate-chan. Te la devolveré.

\- Hasta pronto. –dijo y se marchó del club.

\- Hasta pronto, Fate-chan… –la vio marcharse– Estaré esperando a verte de nuevo. Quiero conocerte más. Quiero ayudarte a olvidar a esa persona y a que seas feliz. –susurró.

* * *

 ** _Nanofate: Gracias por tu apoyo. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda para que disfrutéis :)_**

 ** _Saizouh: Como siempre, infinitamente muchas gracias. Nanoha puede ser muy densa a veces también jaja. En esta historia también habrá SignumxHayate. En la anterior rompí tu corazón yuresco por no emparejarlas, así que en esta ocasión las he unido por ti, por ser mi mejor fan :)_**

 ** _Iré actualizando cuando pueda. Esta historia no será tan rápida como la anterior, os pido disculpas por ello. Ya se terminaron mis vacaciones y ando algo más liada, pero os prometo que actualizaré y que la terminaré. De todas formas, intentaré que, al menos, sea un capítulo por semana._**


	3. Capítulo 2: Sentimientos que despiertan

**Los personajes de MSLN no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: "Sentimientos que despiertan"**

\- Ne, Hayate-chan –llamaba la cobriza a su castaña amiga– ¿Tú conocías a Fate-chan?

\- ¿Fa… Fate-chan? –preguntaba confusa.

\- Lo siento. Nyahaha. Quise decir a Fate Testarossa.

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Hayate-chan –lloraba una cobriza en los brazos de su amiga.

\- ¿Nanoha-chan? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntaba una preocupada castaña.

\- ¿Por qué me dejasteis sola anoche? ¿Sabes dónde amanecí esta mañana?

\- ¿Amaneciste? –preguntaba confusa.

\- Sí. Amanecí desnuda en la cama de algún desconocido y no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Lo único que he logrado recordar es una cabellera rubia. –lloraba más aún– ¿Me viste abandonar el club con algún chico rubio?

\- ¿Eh? – _rubio no, querida, era rubia. ¿cómo has podido olvidar a esa chica que te adora y daría su vida por ti?_ – No, lo siento. No recuerdo que salieras con ningún chico rubio. Siento que haya pasado eso, Nanoha-chan. Prometo estar más pendiente la próxima vez. –¿ _cómo no voy a recordar con quien te marchaste si estabas completamente feliz_?

 _ **Fin flashback**_

\- Te refieres a la amiga de Signum, ¿cierto? –la cobriza asintió– No hace mucho, sobre un año más o menos.

\- ¿Y por qué nunca la he visto con vosotras?

\- Ella… ha estado de viaje por motivos personales. No la veíamos desde hacía un año, por eso te pedí que vinieras a verla tocar junto a Signum.

\- ¿Y sabes dónde trabaja?

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés? –preguntaba pícaramente Hayate.

\- Etto… –se rascó la nuca– Es sólo curiosidad. Nyahaha.

\- Pues, los fines de semana es actriz de teatro, y entre semana es pediatra en el hospital. Ese hospital es de su familia y se está preparando para heredarlo.

\- Vaya. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado… –dijo sorprendida.

\- Y a todo esto, ¿por qué llevas su chaqueta? –sonrió pícaramente.

\- ¿Eh? Etto… –se ruborizó– Me la prestó… –dijo en un susurro y la castaña sonrió alegre.

Signum se acercó a las chicas después de haber recibido la paga de esa noche y abrazó a Hayate por la espalda haciéndola ruborizar.

\- Hayate… –susurró la pelirosa en el oído de la castaña– Te amo. –dijo haciendo erizar la piel de su novia. Se dio media vuelta y besó a la pelirosa.

\- Bueno parejita, yo me marcho ya antes de que el ambiente se caliente y se descontrole. Nos vemos. –dijo la cobriza sonriendo maliciosamente haciendo ruborizar a sus dos amigas.

\- Nanoha, permíteme acompañarte. Es tarde ya. –sonrió Yuuno.

\- Gracias, Yuuno-kun. –le devolivó la sonrisa.

Los dos se marcharon del club rumbo a casa de la cobriza. Por el camino iban hablando y riendo mientras recordaban anécdotas de su niñez y adolescencia. Yuuno era un chico amable que siempre cuidó de Nanoha en la escuela. Muchos chicos siempre quisieron aprovecharse de su inocencia y amabilidad y el rubio chico siempre estaba ahí para evitar que el resto de chicos malinterpretaran a su cobriza amiga. Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de la chica.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, Yuuno-kun. –sonrió la cobriza.

\- No es nada, Nanoha… –le devolvió la sonrisa– Etto… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo mañana al teatro? Compré unas entradas el otro día, pero la verdad es que no conozco a nadie con quien ir… –se rascó la nuca mientras miraba ruborizado a su amiga.

\- ¿Eh? –la cobriza se sorprendió, pero pensó que sería una buena idea para volver a ver a Fate– ¡Claro! Lo pasaremos bien.

\- Bien, pasaré por ti a las 6. La función empieza a las 8, podríamos cenar antes. Hasta mañana entonces, Nanoha. –le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se marchó.

Nanoha puso la mano en la mejilla que había besado Yuuno. ¿Qué fue eso que sintió? ¿Por qué se le oprimía el pecho? Entró en su apartamento, se cambió y se fue a dormir. Había sido un día raro. Conoció a esa misteriosa chica rubia llorando cerca del acantilado, a la que volvió a ver horas más tarde en el club. Se alegró por volverla a ver, pero ¿qué fue lo que sintió al ver como la hermana de Subaru le gritó "te quiero" delante de tanta gente y ésta sonrió y salió corriendo para abrazarla? ¿Eran pareja? ¿Era la chica a la que no podía olvidar? Fate le había dicho que la chica a la que no quería olvidar había estado en el club y había escuchado esa canción tan triste y hermosa que harían llorar a cualquiera.

A la mañana siguiente, Nanoha se levantó temprano y fue a la cafetería que regentaba su familia y los ayudó hasta que se relajó con su madre preparando el almuerzo.

\- Mamá… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta algo extraña?

\- Claro… –contestó dulcemente su madre con una sonrisa.

\- He conocido a una chica… –su madre abrió los ojos como platos– No pienses mal, mamá –la madre sonrió– Ella me contó que hay alguien a la que su corazón se niega a olvidar…

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Esa chica debió amar a esa persona completamente, la debió amar tanto que le duele. –dijo su madre mirándola.

\- Eso es lo que pensé, pero una parte de mí quiere ser su amiga y hacer que sonría. Tiene unos ojos hermosos, mamá, pero reflejan tanto dolor y tristeza… Quiero acercarme a ella, pero no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo. –su madre le sonrió con cariño.

\- Cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer. Ahora mismo tampoco tienes claro lo que sientes hacia ella, ¿verdad? Primero debes descubrir tus propios sentimientos y la razón exacta de porqué quieres ayudarla.

\- Mamá… –Nanoha se ruborizó.

\- No es nada malo enamorarse de una mujer, Nanoha. Yo siempre te apoyaré, decidas lo que decidas. –dio un beso en la frente a su hija– Ahora, venga, terminemos con el almuerzo.

Terminaron de preparar el almuerzo, comieron todos juntos como hacía tiempo que no hacían y siguieron atendiendo la cafetería hasta que llegó la hora de que Nanoha se marchara para prepararse para la cita con Yuuno. Se duchó y se alistó. Se puso un vestido corto rojo pasión sin mangas con un corte en el lado izquierdo, unos tacones negros y un bolso negro. Cuando terminó de alistarse, el timbre sonó. Sonrió, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Hola, Yuuno-kun. –dijo alegre mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento.

\- Ho… hola, Na… Nanoha –dijo tartamudeando el chico– ¿Nos vamos? –ofreció su brazo para que la cobriza lo tomara y así hizo.

Yuuno abrió la puerta del coche a su acompañante y después se montó él. Se dirigieron hacia un restaurante, un poco lujoso, que Yuuno había reservado mesa para los dos. La velada fue agradable y la comida estuvo deliciosa. Tras eso, pasearon un poco para hacer tiempo y después se dirigieron al teatro. Al bajar del coche y disponerse a entrar, Nanoha vio a Hayate y Signum bajarse del coche de su pelirosa amiga.

\- ¡Hayate! ¡Signum! –exclamó.

\- ¡Nanoha-chan! –sonrió su castaña amiga.

\- ¿Vienes a ver la obra de Testarossa, Nanoha?

\- Etto… bueno… sí… –dijo rascándose la mejilla– Yuuno-kun me invitó. –rió nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué os parece si entramos juntos? –propuso el rubio.

Ofreció su brazo nuevamente a la cobriza y ésta lo aceptó nuevamente. Signum tomó a Hayate de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Hayate pasó su mano izquierda por la cintura de su pelirosa novia y con la otra tomó la mano que tenía Signum en su cintura para entrelazar sus dedos. Entraron juntos al teatro y buscaron asiento para estar cerca del escenario. Mientras buscaban los asientos, Nanoha vio a Fate con Ginga a un lado del escenario. La cobriza se dirigió a éstas para desearles suerte.

\- Fate –la llamaba Ginga– Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, ¿verdad? –la rubia asintió– Cuando me necesites solo dímelo, sea la hora que sea. Eres muy importante para mí, y aunque no conseguí hacerte feliz…

\- Ginga… –la rubia acarició su mejilla– Me diste lo mejor de ti y siempre te estaré agradecida. Te quiero. –le dijo en el momento en el que la cobriza estaba cerca de ellas para parar en seco tras escucharla.

\- Yo también te quiero Fate, pero eso ya lo sabes. –le sonrió– Sé que lo harás muy bien. –le acarició la mejilla– Mucha suerte. Ya sabes, en la escena final tendrás que besarme, aunque no es la primera vez, ¿no? –le guiñó un ojo y la rubia se ruborizó– Ahora vamos, es nuestro turno. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcharon sin darse cuenta de que Nanoha las había visto y escuchado.

Nanoha volvió a su sitio y comenzó a hablar con sus amigos animadamente para calmar a su acelerado corazón. ¿Por qué tenía estos sentimientos? ¿Eran celos? Se fue calmando poco a poco hasta que comenzó la función y entonces vio a Fate vestida de caballero y su corazón se volvió a acelerar. La obra estaba siendo muy intensa, llena de emociones, de un amor prohibido. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó la escena final.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Es mi prometida! ¡Se casará conmigo y será mía para siempre! –gritaba Cinque.

\- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! Ella es libre de decidir con quien quiere estar. El acuerdo que firmaron vuestros padres está roto ahora. Ya nada la une a ti. Si ella quiere ir contigo irá, pero si no quiere, tendrás que luchar conmigo para conseguir lo que pretendes. –contestaba Fate.

\- Mi fiel caballero… por favor… no luches contra él. –suplicaba la princesa Ginga.

\- Mi princesa, volveré junto a vos. No temáis. Por favor, aguardad mi regreso. –besó su mano y comenzó a alejarse dejando a una princesa ruborizada.

\- Por favor –la princesa sujetó la muñeca del caballero y cuando éste se giró a mirar hacia ella, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Recibió un beso que no estaba en el guion, cosa que hizo que Cinque se enfadara y que Fate abriera los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Te mataré! –gritaba la peligris, rabiosa, haciéndolas salir de su trance.

Príncipe y caballero comenzaron una peligrosa batalla. Uno quería el amor de la princesa, y el otro quería que la princesa fuera libre de decidir por sí misma. Ambos siguieron peleando mientras la princesa veía la escena y se llevaba su mano a sus labios. El caballero dio un traspiés y cayó al suelo, cosa que aprovechó la peligris para dar una estocada final, pero con lo que no contaba era con que la princesa se interpondría entre ellos.

\- ¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Princesaaaa! –el caballero se levantó rápido para tomar a la princesa entre sus brazos y dejarla en el suelo para atacar con toda su rabia al prometido de ésta. Con solo dos golpes, el caballero terminó con la vida de la peligris. Tras vencerlo, corrió hasta la princesa y la puso en su regazo– Por favor princesa, despierte. ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Yo prometí serle fiel y protegerla siempre. Esa era mi misión y no al revés.

\- ¿Aún no te diste cuenta? –preguntaba la pelimorada mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su caballero– Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Lo volvería a hacer sin dudar porque te amo. –el caballero abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras que no estaban en el guion.

\- Prin… ce… sa… –decía en un leve susurro– Yo… también la amo. Siempre será la reina de mi corazón. Por favor, no me deje. –suplicaba.

\- Lo sien… –la interrumpió un beso casto proveniente de su fiel caballero. Un beso que fue más largo de lo que marcaba el guion y que vino acompañado con lágrimas. La pelimorada abrió los ojos como platos al ver como su amiga lloraba y le daba un beso cargado de emoción.

Tras ese beso, la princesa murió en los brazos de su amado caballero, y éste, sin dudarlo, cogió su espada y se la clavó. No había podido salvar a su princesa, no merecía vivir. Acababa de perder al amor de su vida. Se iría con ella a donde fuera que ella estuviere.

Y así, acabó la obra. Todo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y acto seguido empezaron a aplaudir. Todos los actores y actrices saludaron al público y se retiraron.

Signum, Hayate, Nanoha y Yuuno fueron al camerino de Fate para darle la enhorabuena. Al llegar a la puerta correcta, vieron salir a Cinque y Ginga de la puerta de al lado tomadas de la mano y muy acarameladas. Al pasar por su lado, saludaron a las chicas y siguieron su camino. Nanoha se las quedó mirando y vio como Cinque se paraba en medio del pasillo, jalaba a Ginga hacia ella y la besaba con pasión, a lo que la pelimorada correspondía. Nanoha sintió rabia al ver como la pelimorada estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Fate. ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera que la quería y que ahora estuviera besándose con esa chica? Fate estaba completamente enamorada y ella la traiciona así. ¿Es que esa chica no tenía corazón? Signum abrió la puerta del camerino e hizo que la cobriza saliera de su trance. Dirigió su mirada hacia el interior buscando a la rubia y la encontró sentada sujetándose la cabeza. Cuando la rubia levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Fate-chan… Prometo ser quien te ayude a olvidarla… –murmuró para sí misma.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer mi historia. No sé si os gustará este capítulo, espero que así sea. Sí o no, acepto todas las críticas. Siempre os leo para hacerlo mejor en el siguiente capítulo. Vuestros deseos siempre son bien recibidos._**

 ** _Saizouh, me diste una idea al nombrar a Cinque... La verdad es que no sabía (ni sé aún) como continuar la historia, pero lo seguiré intentando._**

 _ **Esta semana no habrá más actualizaciones por falta de tiempo. A partir del domingo comenzaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Si lo termino, lo subiré ese mismo día, sino, a lo largo de la próxima semana. Os lo prometo.**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Eras tú

**Capítulo 3: "Eras tú"**

\- Testarossa, enhorabuena. –decía la pelirosa– No esperaba menos de ti. –le sonrió.

\- Signum… gracias. –le devolvió la sonrisa– Hayate, Nanoha, etto… a ti no te conozco. –dijo mirando al chico rubio.

\- Scrya Yuuno, amigo de Nanoha. Mucho gusto. –saludó educadamente.

\- Fate. Fate Testarossa Harlaown. El gusto es mío. Y bien, ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Vinimos a felicitarte por tu magnífica actuación. –dijo sonriente Nanoha.

\- Gracias, Nanoha. –sonrió triste.

\- Fate-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? Nosotros vamos a ir al club. ¿Te apetece venir? –le preguntó la castaña.

\- Sí, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien. Gracias, Hayate. –le sonrió– Claro que me apetece, ¿por qué no? Me vendrían bien unas copas, o, mejor dicho, muchas copas… –susurró lo último.

Todos salieron del camerino y se dirigieron hacia el aparcamiento. Por el camino, iban hablando amenamente. Nanoha se fue con Yuuno, y Fate con Signum y Hayate. En el trayecto al club, las tres chicas estuvieron hablando.

\- Y bien, parece que Cinque por fin dio el paso de declararse a Ginga, ¿no? –preguntaba la pelirosa.

\- Sí, ya era hora…

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Fate. Tengo que pedirte un favor. –decía una nerviosa pelimorada.

\- Claro, Ginga. Sabes que haré lo que sea por ti.

\- En la función, te besaré y diré unas cosas que no están en el guion.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntaba sorprendida.

\- Porque quiero ver cuál es la reacción de Cinque. Ya no aguanto más y no sé qué hacer para que se me declare. Quiero ver si reacciona si le hago creer que tú y yo volvemos a estar juntas.

\- Oh. Claro, te ayudaré Ginga. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Espero que por fin reaccione y se declare. Esta chica es más densa que yo. –estallaron en carcajadas.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

\- Y dime, Fate-chan, ¿cuándo le contarás a Nanoha-chan sobre lo sucedido? Creo que merece saberlo. Ella piensa que se acostó con un chico, y desde que pasó no ha querido pisar el club por si volvía a pasar o por si el chico la buscaba. Aunque desde que te conoció, va al club sin dudar…

\- No se lo diré, Hayate. Ella decidió olvidar lo que pasó… Si ella se hubiera esperado, todo sería diferente, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ya sólo faltan 20 días... –bajó la mirada y algunas lágrimas cayeron.

\- Testarossa… –susurró Signum– Siento que las cosas salieran así… Sé que es difícil, pero anímate, vamos a divertirnos en el club. Beberemos hasta emborracharnos… –intentó animarla.

\- Oh no, nada de emborracharse, Signum. –dijo enfadada Hayate.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros. No te emborracharás. –dijo aún más enfadada y Fate empezó a reír.

Llegaron al club, y mientras Signum y Hayate bailaban un poco, Fate fue a la barra y pidió una copa. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron Yuuno y Nanoha. Yuuno fue a buscar una mesa mientras Nanoha fue a buscar a las chicas. Divisó a su castaña amiga con su pelirosa novia muy acarameladas en la pista de baile y sonrió. Su mirada siguió buscando hasta encontrar a Fate en la barra pidiéndose otra copa. Se dirigió a ella lentamente.

\- Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debería de estar bebiendo sola. –le susurró al oído haciendo que la rubia diera un respingo.

\- Na-Nanoha, no me asustes. –dijo la rubia sin voltearse– Y no digas esas cosas, tu novio puede pensar mal.

\- ¿Novio? –preguntó confusa– ¿Te refieres a Yuuno-kun? –la rubia asintió– Nyahaha. Él es solo un amigo, Fate-chan. Y, siento si te molestó lo que dije, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir… Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debería de estar bebiendo sola. Permíteme acompañarte. –dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a sentarnos junto a tu acompañante. –dijo la rubia evitando a Nanoha y se marchó hacia donde estaba el rubio. Nanoha entristeció, pero la siguió.

Se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron junto al rubio. Nanoha no quería sentarse junto a Yuuno, ella quería quedarse a solas con Fate. Quería conocer más a esa chica rubia que había entrado como huracán en su vida en tan sólo un día e hizo dudar de sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona que acababa de conocer la atrajera tanto? Y no era un hombre, era una mujer. Una mujer la había vuelto loca. La cobriza quería abrazarla, besarla y por supuesto algo más. Quería ser alguien especial para ella, quería ser quien curara su corazón y la llenara de felicidad para borrar esa mirada tan fría y vacía que tenía.

Al rato, Signum y Hayate se sentaron junto a ellos. Estuvieron riendo y charlando de las profesiones de cada uno y sobre ellos para conocerse un poco mejor. Todo iba bien hasta que una pelimorada apareció en el club y se enganchó en el cuello de Fate.

\- Fate… –dijo la pelimorada.

\- ¡Ginga! –exclamó feliz y se puso de pie para abrazarla fuertemente– No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti.

\- Gracias, Fate. –la pelimorada sonrió mientras que Nanoha las miraba entre furiosa y confusa– No queremos molestarles, sólo vinimos para saludarte y darte las gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado. –dijo mientras colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la rubia y dio un beso en la otra– Ojalá yo te hubiera podido o pudiera ayudar también… –dijo en un susurro y con tristeza.

\- De nada, Ginga. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que siempre podrás contar conmigo, sea lo que sea. –le sonrió– No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien, Ginga. No podía permitírtelo, pero te lo agradezco mucho. –la miró con cariño– Cinque –llamó la rubia a la peliplateada– Más te vale que no la hagas sufrir o te las verás conmigo. Si la hieres lo más mínimo, iré en tu busca y no encontrarás rincón en este mundo para esconderte. –la miró con advertencia para después sonreírle.

\- No… no lo haré. –contestó asustada Cinque.

\- Fate, vas a asustarla. –la rubia y la pelimorada rieron– Gracias, Fate. Te quiero mucho. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y se marchó con Cinque.

\- Se las ve muy felices, ¿verdad? –preguntó la rubia y todos asintieron menos Nanoha.

\- Yo… yo pensé que Ginga era tu pareja, Fate-chan. –dijo tímidamente la cobriza.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? –preguntó curiosa.

\- Bueno… –se rascó la nuca– ayer en el club te gritó delante de todos que te quería… –dijo con tristeza al recordar.

\- No es ese tipo de amor el que tenemos. –dijo la rubia llamando la atención de la cobriza– Es cierto que ella y yo hemos sido pareja. Ella es muy dulce y me apoyó en un momento complicado en mi vida. Ella quiso hacer algo por mí y al principio se lo permití. Tuvimos una relación este último año, durante 5 meses, pero cuando se acercó el momento decisivo, no pude evitar sentirme culpable y le dije que no y quedamos como amigas. Ella siempre será alguien muy importante para mí y yo para ella. Sé que siempre tendré su amistad y ella la mía. Ella estará ahí para mí cuando la necesite y viceversa. –le sonrió a la cobriza.

\- ¿Y qué es eso que quiso hacer por ti y no le permitiste? –preguntó curiosa Nanoha.

\- Eso es algo que no te importa, Nanoha. –dijo seria y la cobriza abrió los ojos ante la respuesta.

\- No deberías de hablarle así a Nanoha. Ella se preocupa por ti a pesar de que te conoce desde hace un día. –dijo el rubio furioso.

\- Yuuno-kun, déjalo. Ella tiene razón. –dijo triste la cobriza.

\- Lo siento, Nanoha. Él tiene razón. No debería de hablarte así. Perdóname. –le dijo con sinceridad.

\- Fate-chan…

\- Si me disculpáis, iré por otra copa. –dijo la rubia levantándose y dirigiéndose a la barra.

\- Signum, tienes que hacer algo. –suplicó la castaña a su novia.

Signum intentó que Fate no bebiera más de la cuenta, pero la noche fue avanzando y la rubia no dejaba de beber. La pelirosa y la castaña se preocuparon por el estado de la rubia y decidieron llevarla a casa, pero Nanoha se opuso y les dijo que ella se haría cargo. Le pidió a Yuuno que las llevara a su casa, que Fate estaba demasiado borracha y se sentiría mal al saber que estaría sola sin nadie que la vigilara. Yuuno se opuso a dejarla sola con la rubia, pero Nanoha insistió. Signum y Hayate estuvieron de acuerdo con la cobriza, por lo que llevaron a Fate hasta casa de Nanoha.

Al llegar a la casa, Nanoha y Yuuno acompañaron a Fate hasta la cama de la cobriza. Nanoha le quitó los zapatos a la rubia y la ayudó a tumbarse. Después acompañó a Yuuno a la puerta para darle las gracias y despedirse. El rubio le pidió que si surgía algún problema que lo llamara, que vendría rápido. Nanoha le sonrió y se despidió. Fue a su habitación donde comprobó que Fate ya dormía. Ella se cambió y dudó en meterse en la cama con Fate o en irse a dormir al sofá, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por la rubia, así que decidió dormir junto a ella en la cama. A Nanoha le latía rápidamente el corazón. Pasó un rato antes de que se tranquilizara y empezara a dormir, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumó cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla y abrazarla. Su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera. Se sentía tan bien estando así con la rubia que deseaba con todo su ser que el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo instante. Nanoha volteó la cara para quedar mirando a Fate a la cara, observando sus rasgos faciales. Era hermosa. Mirando su bello rostro, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, sonó el despertador de Nanoha indicando que era la hora de ir a trabajar. Fate se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido del despertador y salió de la cama de un salto, cayendo al suelo tras enredarse en las sábanas. Nanoha abrió los ojos recordando que Fate durmió con ella y rió al verla en el suelo.

\- ¿Fate-chan? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntaba sin dejar de reírse.

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Dónde estoy? Este no es mi apartamento.

\- No, no lo es. Estás en mi apartamento, Fate-chan. Anoche estabas demasiado borracha –se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la rubia para ayudarla– y no quise dejarte ir sola.

\- ¿Por qué no? Apenas nos conocemos. –mentira, mentira, la rubia sí la conocía.

\- Porque yo… –se sonrojó– Yo… estaba preocupada por ti. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que cuidara de ti. –la rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Gracias. Ahora, debo irme. Tengo que ir a trabajar y antes debo de pasarme por casa para ducharme y cambiarme. –se dispuso a irse, pero una mano la detuvo– ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Te… te gustaría desayunar conmigo? –preguntó la cobriza tímidamente– Si quieres te puedo acercar a tu casa cuando terminemos de desayunar. –dijo con cariño– Me gustaría estar un poco más contigo. No sé porqué, pero disfruto mucho de tu compañía. Además de que me gustaría verte sonreír. ¿Me permitirías ser tu amiga, Fate-chan? –la rubia abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se dirigió a Nanoha con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Gracias, Nanoha. Gracias por hacerme sentir especial. Cuídate. –se despidió con un fugaz beso haciendo que Nanoha abriera los ojos como platos y se marchó rápidamente.

Y en ese momento, Nanoha lo recordó. Esa noche de besos, de caricias, de cómo se sintió completa y feliz. No fue ningún chico, fue una chica. Fue ella. Fate Testarossa Harlaown. F.T.H. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora entendía porqué lloraba, porqué no quería olvidar. En la nota le dijo que para ella no fue una noche loca. Ahora se daba cuenta de que para ella tampoco lo fue. Esa noche no fue simplemente pasión. Esa noche no fue solo sexo, no, hicieron el amor. Fate la trató como nunca antes la habían tratado. Fate la miró con deseo, sí, pero esa mirada, ese brillo le transmitía devoción hacia su cuerpo y hacia ella. Ella la amaba y Nanoha la olvidó. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a alguien que la trató tan delicadamente y con tanto amor? ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida y renunció así a una persona tan hermosa?

\- Eras tú, Fate-chan… –susurró.

* * *

 _ **Lo sé, la historia se complica y uno se puede enredar fácilmente, pero creedme que valdrá la pena. Se acerca la verdad... El motivo por el que Fate rechazó la ayuda de Ginga y del porqué huye ahora de Nanoha. Además del motivo por el que Hayate no le cuenta a su amiga de la infancia sobre esa noche loca...**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir mi historia. Y gracias por comentar, tanto por privado como público. Me alegra saber que os gustan mis raras historias jajaja.**_

 _ *** Saizouh, ya ves. Fate puede hacer de todo. La verdad es que tenía ganas de que hubiera una obra de teatro en la historia y por eso la puse como actriz jaja. En cuanto a ser doctora... es que me encanta ver a una persona con esa bata blanca... es tan sexy... Y en cuanto a cantante, pues dije, ya que estamos, que toque los sábados en el club para distraerse.**_

 _ *** rijaja.77: La verdad es que fue muy duro para Fate llegar a casa y no encontrarse con la que ella considera el amor de su vida... En cuanto a Vivio… aún no he pensando si saldrá en esta historia al igual que en la anterior. Pronto lo sabremos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :)**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Lo recuerdo

**MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 _Canción usada: It's not goodbye de Laura Pausini_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: "Lo recuerdo"**

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Nanoha vio por última vez a Fate. Cada día, tras salir del trabajo, iba a buscarla al hospital donde había dicho que trabajaba, pero nunca pudo verla en la franja horaria en la que ella la buscaba. Siempre le decían que su turno acababa de terminar y se había marchado ya o que estaba en una reunión muy importante o que tenía turno de noche. Como no la encontraba en el hospital, al atardecer, se dirigía al acantilado donde la vio por primera vez. Esperaba hasta que anochecía, pero Fate nunca llegó. Al volver a casa siempre lo hacía cabizbaja y con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora podía comprender el dolor que vio en Fate aquella tarde en el acantilado. Ahora entendía el motivo de sus lágrimas porque ella sentía lo mismo en estos momentos. Su corazón le dolía. El poder recordar con claridad lo que pasó aquella noche en el club y en el apartamento de Fate la hacía estremecerse. Era un sentimiento cálido en el pecho que le pedía a gritos que encontrara a Fate y confesarle la verdad, que ella huyó de su apartamento porque no recordaba nada ni a nadie y tenía miedo, pero que al despedirse con ese beso logró recordarlo todo y se dio cuenta de que ella amaba a Fate, por eso se fue con ella a su apartamento, porque ella sentía amor. Si no la hubiera olvidado ni hubiera huido, todo habría sido diferente y estarían juntas en este momento, o, tal vez no. Ella le confesó que iba al acantilado a recordar a alguien, pero también le había dicho que Ginga y ella habían sido pareja durante 5 meses en este último año, es decir, después de aquella noche… Quizás no era tanto el amor que sentía la rubia por Nanoha y cuando ésta la encontró estaba llorando por Ginga.

Llegó el sábado y Nanoha empezó a prepararse para ir al club. Los sábados Fate tocaría allí junto a Signum, tal y como había comentado la semana pasada. Había llegado el momento de sacar sus armas de seducción para dejar boquiabierta a su rubia sexy y confesarle todos sus sentimientos. Había pasado un año ya, pero esperaba que no fuera tarde y deseaba con todo su ser que ella fuera la persona que Fate se negaba a olvidar. Se alistó con un mono blanco largo con escote halter y espalda cruzada de asos, tacones altos negros y bolso a conjunto. Se maquilló solo un poco porque le gustaba ir más al natural, cogió la chaqueta de cuero de Fate y se dirigió al club donde esperaría por ella.

Al llegar, se encontró con Ginga y Cinque, quienes estaban hablando con Zafira, el dueño del club. La cobriza no sabía exactamente qué hacer en esos momentos. No quería que la gente pensara que era una persona que venía buscando un ligue de una noche si se sentaba en la barra a beber. Por fortuna, Hayate entró en el club en ese mismo instante, y la castaña, al verla, la jaló hacia una mesa y se sentaron a beber. Hayate intentaba descifrar lo que la mirada de Nanoha quería decir, pero no lo consiguió. Nanoha por su parte, abría y cerraba la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, por lo que su castaña amiga intentó ayudarla.

\- Y bien, te has vestido así y has venido aquí porque… –dijo de forma casual.

\- Hayate-chan… Yo… yo… estoy enamorada. –dijo sonrojándose violentamente.

\- ¿Enamorada? –preguntó sorprendida– No me lo puedo creer. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

\- Afortunada, espero –dijo la cobriza sonrojándose de nuevo y rascándose la nuca.

\- No será Fate-chan, ¿verdad? –Nanoha se sonrojó fuertemente y bajó la cabeza.

\- Sí, Hayate-chan. Me he enamorado de Fate-chan… –contestó en un murmuro apenas audible para Hayate. La castaña puso cara de preocupación y Nanoha la vio– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Hay algún problema, Hayate-chan?

\- ¿Ha pasado algo en estos días y no me enteré? ¿Pasó algo cuando te la llevaste a tu casa y no me lo has contado? –sonrió pícaramente– ¿Te has confesado ya?

\- No, no ha pasado nada, Hayate-chan. Simplemente me enamoré. La primera vez que vi esos ojos me llamaron la atención, me estaban llamando a gritos. Quería perderme en ellos. Cuando la vi llorando, sólo quería abrazarla y reconfortarla aunque no la conociera de nada. No sé explicarte lo que sentí. Sólo sé que la quiero y que quiero estar con ella. –confesaba la cobriza sin notar que tras de ella se encontraban Signum y la misma Fate. La rubia, al escuchar la confesión de Nanoha, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al escenario.

\- ¡Hola chicas! –saludó Signum mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a su castaña novia.

\- ¡Hola! –contestaron ambas al unísono.

\- Nos vemos más tarde. Hoy empezaremos a tocar pronto. Fate se tiene que marchar pronto. –dijo y se marchó.

Las chicas se fueron a la pista de baile y disfrutaron de la buena música hasta que llegó la hora de la última canción. Fate soltó la guitarra y dedicó unas palabras a los clientes del club antes de cantar la última canción.

\- Buenas noches a todos. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la música esta noche. La canción que viene ahora es una canción lenta y algo triste. En esta canción van mis sentimientos. Es como me siento ahora al teneros que decir que esta será la última noche que toque aquí. –la cobriza abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso y empezó a ponerse nerviosa– A partir de ahora no podré acompañar a Signum, pero estoy segura de que lo seguiréis pasando bien aunque yo no esté. Sin más, me despido con esta canción que espero que os guste. Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo durante tantos años.

Fate bebió algo de agua para aclararse la garganta y Signum empezó a tocar.

 **And what if I never kiss your lips again**

 **Or feel the touch of your sweet embrace**

 **How would I ever go on**

 **Without you there´s no place to belong**

 **Well, someday love is gonna lead you back to me**

 **But ´till it does I´ll have an empty heart**

 **So, I´ll just have to believe**

 **Somewhere out there you´re thinking of me**

 **Until the day I let you go**

 **Until we say our next hello**

 **It´s not good-bye**

 **´Til I see you again**

 **I´ll be right here rememberin´ when**

 **And if time is on our side**

 **There´ll be no tears to cry**

 **On down the road**

 **There is one thing I can´t deny**

 **It´s not good-bye**

Los ojos de Nanoha empezaron a humedecerse conforme iba escuchando la canción.

 **You´d think I´d be strong enough to make it through**

 **And rise above when the rain falls down**

 **But it´s so hard to be strong**

 **When you´ve been missin´ somebody so long**

 **It´s just a matter of time I´m sure**

 **But time takes time and I can´t hold on**

 **So, won´t you try as hard as you can**

 **To put my broken heart together again**

¿Por qué Fate estaba cantando esta canción? ¿A caso se estaba despidiendo de Nanoha? ¿Era su forma de decirle que había llegado el momento de pasar página para ella? ¿No le daría la oportunidad de confesarse? No, eso no podía pasar. A Nanoha le dolía el corazón. Ella quería gritarle que la amaba. Quería que Fate la amara a ella. No quería que se despidiera. Quería que estuvieran juntas, amándose, para toda la vida. No quería estar sin ella. No quería decir adiós. No quería esperar más para abrazarla y besarla de nuevo.

 **Until the day I let you go**

 **Until we say our next hello**

 **It´s not good-bye**

 **´Til I see you again**

 **I´ll be right here rememberin´ when**

 **And if time is on our side**

 **There´ll be no tears to cry**

 **On down the road**

 **There is one thing I can´t deny**

 **It´s not good-bye**

Fate terminó de cantar y le ofreció a Nanoha una triste sonrisa que hizo que a la cobriza se le oprimiera el pecho. Bajó del escenario y Ginga corrió hacia ella y la abrazó muy fuerte mientras lloraba a mares. Fate le devolvió el abrazo y le habló para tranquilizarla y dejara de llorar. Nanoha no lograba entender nada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Ginga estaba llorando y Fate cantó esa canción?

\- Fate, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –repetía la pelimorada aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ginga, por favor, no digas eso. Tú no tienes la culpa. –decía calmadamente la rubia.

\- Pero yo… yo debí haber insistido, Fate.

\- Basta, Ginga. Por favor, no te culpes. Hicimos lo correcto. Yo, estoy muy feliz por ti. Mereces ser feliz. Ahora ve… Cinque te está esperando. –le sonrió.

\- Fate… te quiero mucho. –dijo la pelimorada mientras le daba un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Fate se dirigió hacia donde estaban Signum, Hayate y Nanoha.

\- Hayate, Nanoha. Buenas noches, chicas. –se acercó a ambas y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una– Estáis muy guapas las dos. –les sonrió.

\- Gracias, Fate-chan. Y buenas noches. –decía una sonriente castaña.

\- Buenas noches, Fate-chan. Gracias. –decía una ruborizada cobriza– ¿Quieres tomar una copa?

\- Gracias por la invitación, Nanoha, pero tengo que irme en unos minutos. –Signum y Hayate se marcharon disimuladamente a la pista de baile para dejarlas solas.

\- Fate-chan, ¿dónde estuviste esta semana? Fui a buscarte al hospital y al acantilado, pero no te encontré.

\- He estado muy liada, Nanoha. ¿Algún problema?

\- La verdad es que sí, Fate-chan. ¿Te parece normal y bonito darle un beso a alguien y huir? –decía totalmente roja la cobriza.

\- Te pido disculpas, Nanoha. No sé lo que me pasó. –dijo bajando la mirada y con tristeza– Simplemente me salió.

\- Fate-chan… –dijo la cobriza tomando el rostro de la rubia para que la mirara– Me hubiera gustado que… –empezó a decir en susurros– hubiese sido más largo. –acercó su rostro al de Fate y la besó.

Fate no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Después de un año, Nanoha la estaba besando. Después de haber huido tras haber pasado aquella noche juntas, la estaba besando. ¿Por qué ahora? Fate correspondió el beso, y cuando se separaron por falta de aire, la rubia estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se marchó corriendo del club.

\- ¿¡Fate-chan!? –la llamaba la cobriza sin entender qué había pasado.

Fate no miró atrás y siguió su camino. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su casa. Nanoha iba a salir tras ella, pero una mano la detuvo.

\- Deja de jugar con ella. –decía una pelimorada molesta.

\- No estoy jugando con ella. –dijo firme la cobriza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella? –le preguntaba Ginga enfadada.

\- Eres muy buena amiga de ella, ¿no? Sabrás que hace un año nos acostamos juntas. –seguí hablando firme.

\- Tú… ¿lo recuerdas? –preguntó con sorpresa.

\- La verdad es que no lo recordaba hasta que el domingo me dio un beso al despedirse. Fue entonces cuando lo recordé. La quiero y voy a luchar por ella. Eso es lo que quiero de ella. Quiero hacerla tan feliz como fuimos esa noche. –dijo con seguridad.

\- No creo que lo consigas. –dijo con tristeza la pelimorada– Te deseo buena suerte. Ella merece ser feliz, más que nadie. Sólo te pido que no la hagas sufrir más de lo que ya lo hiciste en su momento. –dijo enfadada de nuevo haciendo que la cobriza bajara la mirada– Ella nunca te olvidó, pero quizás ya sea demasiado tarde para recuperarla. Suerte. –dijo soltándola de su agarre y se marchó con su pareja de nuevo.

Nanoha salió del club, se subió a su coche y puso rumbo a casa de Fate. Por suerte, aún recordaba la dirección del apartamento en donde despertó aquella mañana. Al llegar, dejó el coche en un parking y se dirigió a casa de Fate. Se colocó delante de la puerta y dudó en llamar o no. Quizás ella no quería verla. Ginga le había dicho que quizás ya era demasiado tarde para recuperarla. ¿Por qué? Si nunca la había olvidado significaba que la amaba. Si no la amara no le habría devuelto el beso, ¿verdad? Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para dejar de pensar, y sin más, llamó al timbre.

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes mi dirección? –preguntaba una rubia confusa con los ojos hinchados.

\- Fate-chan… yo… lo recuerdo todo…

* * *

 _Se acerca el momento de la verdad. ¿Qué será lo que le pasa a Fate?_

 **rijaja.77:** _acertaste en una de tus hipótesis... ¿cuál será la correcta? :)_

 **Saizouh** : _en el próximo capítulo sabremos qué es lo que tiene nerviosa a nuestra rubia musa..._

 **nadaoriginal:** _me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y que produce intriga. Espero seguir en el buen camino._

 ** _Gracias a todos aquellos que les gusta la historia y me siguen. También gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan por aquí y leen mi historia. Me hacéis muy feliz. Gracias._**


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Amor o pasión?

**Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: "¿Amor o pasión?"**

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes mi dirección? –preguntaba una rubia confusa con los ojos hinchados.

\- Fate-chan… yo… lo recuerdo todo…

\- …

\- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntaba con temor la cobriza.

\- Adelante. –dijo la rubia haciéndose a un lado.

\- Gracias. –entró en el apartamento y esperó a que Fate la guiara al salón donde podrían hablar cómodamente en el sofá.

\- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que dices que recuerdas?

\- A ti. Recuerdo la noche que nos conocimos en el club, recuerdo tu apartamento y tu cama. Recuerdo tu amor hacia mí. Recuerdo tus caricias, tus labios, tus besos, … –dijo sinceramente.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Cuándo lo recordaste, Nanoha?

\- El lunes. Cuando me diste el beso antes de irte de mi apartamento, lo recordé todo. Quise detenerte, pero ya te habías ido.

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntaba seria la rubia.

\- Te lo cuento porque mereces saber la verdad. Quiero y necesito contarte lo que pasó y sentí al despertar desnuda en tu cama. ¿Me dejarás explicarme? –pidió la cobriza.

\- Estás aquí, supongo que sí, que te dejaré. –suspiró la rubia.

\- Bien. Cuando me desperté en tu cama, sentí miedo. Mucho miedo. Yo no soy una chica que se emborracha y se va con la primera persona que se le cruce. Al despertarme y leer tu nota me asusté aún más. No reconocía esas iniciales. Sólo recordaba una cabellera rubia y calidez. Durante un año intenté olvidar lo que había pasado. Dejé de ir al club y evité pasar por esta zona, por si aparecía esa persona de caballera rubia y me decía algo. Me daba vergüenza encontrarla, que me reconociera y yo no recordara absolutamente nada. Entonces te vi llorando el sábado pasado en el acantilado y me dijiste que ibas allí para recordar a una persona. En ese momento, mi pecho se oprimió. En ese momento, sin saber porqué, quería acercarme a ti, ser tu amiga, conocerte mejor y ayudarte a olvidar a esa persona. Por suerte, nos volvimos a ver esa noche, y, para mi sorpresa, eres amiga de Signum y Hayate-chan. Esa noche me ofreciste tu chaqueta a pesar de que nos "acabábamos" de conocer, pero claro, tú nunca me olvidaste, ¿cierto? –la rubia negó– ¿Cómo supiste que huiría? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Si me amabas, ¿por qué tuviste una relación con Ginga?

\- Cuando nos íbamos a ir del club, Hayate me dijo que nunca te vio tan borracha y que seguramente lo olvidarías todo. No es que no supieras lo que estabas haciendo en ese momento, pero sí que después no recordarías lo sucedido y tendría que explicártelo. Obviamente, no me diste la oportunidad. –dijo un poco molesta la rubia– En cuanto a buscarte, te dije que si te ibas, no lo haría. Soy mujer de palabra, y si te fuiste era porque no querías ningún tipo de compromiso conmigo. No iba a obligarte a nada, Nanoha. No quisiste esperar y yo no quise buscar algo que sólo existió para mí.

\- Eso no es cierto. –interrumpió la cobriza– Para mí también existió, pero lo olvidé. Ahora, ya lo recuerdo todo y estoy aquí para que hablemos. –tomó una mano de la rubia entre las suyas– Dime, ¿saliste con Ginga por despecho?

\- No. –dijo firme– A Ginga la quise. Es cierto que a ti te amé, pero no tuve una relación con ella por despecho. No soy de ese tipo de personas. Ginga es una chica maravillosa y me dio lo mejor de sí misma para intentar olvidarte. Después de aquella noche y de que huyeras, me marché a Italia una temporada por cuestiones familiares. Ella vivía allí en aquel entonces y me gustaba su compañía. Me hacía reír y olvidar. La relación que tuvimos fue muy bonita mientras duró. Al terminar, quedamos como amigas. Ya te expliqué en el club lo que ella significa para mí y yo para ella.

\- Fate-chan –la llamó acercándose más a ella– ¿Por qué has huido de mí en el club esta noche cuando te he besado? Es la segunda vez que huyes de mí y no lo entiendo. ¿Soy yo la persona que tu corazón se niega a olvidar, o, hay alguien más? Porque si soy yo, te puedo asegurar que aquí estoy y estaré y que no huiré nunca más. Te quiero, Fate-chan. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Por favor, déjame formar parte de tu vida y demostrarte mi amor hacia ti. Déjame curar el corazón que yo misma destrocé. No te volveré a fallar. Lo juro. –se acercó a su rostro para besarla, pero en ese mismo instante en el que sus labios se rozaban, llamaron a la puerta.

Fate se levantó rápidamente pensando que había sido salvada por la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta. Se dirigió a ésta y la abrió. Su cara se transformó en una de sorpresa al ver a quién había llamado.

\- Madre. –susurró Fate.

\- Hola, Fate. –saludó la señora peligris.

\- Adelante, madre. Estaba hablando con una amiga que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Si no te importa, iremos a hablar a otro sitio. –miró a Nanoha y le hizo señas para que la siguiera– Volveré cuando hayamos terminado de hablar.

\- Gracias, hija. Estoy cansada por el viaje. Dormiré y mañana hablaremos. Tenemos mucho que organizar en muy poco tiempo. Te espero para almorzar juntas.

\- Sí, madre. Nanoha, ¿vamos? –la cobriza asintió y se marchó junto a su amiga.

Fate acompañó a Nanoha a la puerta.

\- Es mejor que te marches, Nanoha. –pidió triste la rubia.

\- No. –dijo seria– No me iré hasta que hablemos claramente, así que ven conmigo. –la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia su coche– Iremos a mi casa, allí podremos hablar tranquilas sin nadie que nos moleste. Te prometo que te traeré de vuelta después. –la rubia asintió y se subió al coche.

El camino se hizo en silencio. Fate tenía la mirada perdida y no apartaba la vista de la ventanilla. Nanoha estaba nerviosa por esa actitud. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que organizar? Llegaron y subieron al apartamento de Nanoha. La cobriza abrió la puerta e invitó a Fate a pasar. La rubia se acomodó en el sofá mientras que Nanoha iba a la cocina a por dos copas de vino. Regresó al salón y ofreció una copa a Fate, que la aceptó gustosa. Nanoha se sentó junto a Fate. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y volvió a tomar las manos de la rubia.

\- Fate-chan –la llamó en un susurro– Por favor, dime, ¿soy yo esa persona que tu corazón se niega a olvidar? –hubo silencio a modo de respuesta– Necesito saberlo. Necesito saber si me amas todavía, si aún puedo conseguir tu amor de nuevo. Quiero luchar por tu amor, Fate-chan. Permíteme saber. ¿Por qué huyes de mí? Tu cuerpo me dice que me quieres, pero tus ojos reflejan una enorme tristeza y miedo. –la rubia abrió los ojos como platos– No sé si el miedo que tienes es a que pueda hacerte de nuevo lo mismo. Te juro que eso no pasará nunca más. Quiero estar contigo ahora y para siempre. Te amo, Fate-chan.

Nanoha se acercó a Fate y la besó. Fue un beso cargado de emociones, de sentimientos ocultos que necesitaban salir. Fate correspondió el beso, pidiendo permiso a la cobriza para explorar el interior de su boca. Ésta se lo concedió rápido y ambas exploraron la boca de la otra. Se separaron cuando sintieron la necesidad de aire. Nanoha se puso de pie, tomó la copa de vino y se la bebió de un solo sorbo. Fate la imitó, y, acto seguido, la tomó por la cintura, la giró quedando frente a frente y la besó de nuevo apasionadamente. La rubia la pescó y la colocó en sus caderas. La cobriza rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Fate para obtener un mayor agarre y poder profundizar más el beso.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamaba entre besos– llévame a la cama. –logró decir finalmente.

Fate, aun sosteniéndola en sus caderas, la llevó a la habitación de ésta. Al llegar, sin dejar de besarla, la bajó lentamente. Nanoha, tras romper el beso y antes de que Fate volviera a besarla, bajó la cremallera del mono que llevaba puesto y se quedó en lencería. Los ojos de la rubia se volvieron oscuros, reflejando lujuria en ellos. Fate no esperó más y se quitó la falda y camisa que llevaba puestas, quedándose también en ropa interior. Nanoha se acercó a ella lentamente, pero con paso seguro, la empujó despacio hacia la cama y se tumbó sobre ella. La cobriza empezó a besar su cuello mientras desabrochaba el sostén de su rubia. Fate quitó a Nanoha también el sostén, y mientras ésta seguía besando su cuello, ella empezó a masajear los pechos de su cobriza. Ambas empezaron a emitir pequeños gemidos. Fate, en un rápido movimiento, se colocó sobre Nanoha y empezó a hacer un camino de besos desde su boca hasta sus pechos, haciéndola erizar la piel con cada roce y gemir. Tras haberle dado la atención merecida a los pechos de la cobriza, siguió con su camino de besos hacia su abdomen plano hasta quitar la última prenda que quedaba. Fate comenzó a lamer aquella parte íntima que tan húmeda estaba ya. Con cada roce de su lengua, Nanoha gemía más y más fuerte. Fate no quiso esperar más e introdujo dos de sus dedos en aquel lugar húmedo y cálido. Empezó con un vaivén lento que se fue volviendo más rápido, al igual que los gemidos de la cobriza gritando el nombre de su amada. Fate llevó al orgasmo a Nanoha. Ahora el turno de que la cobriza hiciera disfrutar a la rubia. Cuando Nanoha se repuso de esa oleada de placer, le quitó a Fate la última prenda que tapaba aquella parte íntima que ella ansiaba ver, tocar y probar. Nanoha se colocó sobre Fate y estuvo admirando el hermoso cuerpo de su rubia durante unos segundos, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara, antes de besarla apasionadamente mientras masajeaba sus pechos. Cuando sus pezones estaban duros y erectos, bajó su boca hacia ellos y les prestó la atención que se merecían mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su firme abdomen y seguía bajando hasta su húmeda entrepierna. Sin esperar más, la penetró lentamente provocando que la rubia arqueara la espalda y soltara un gemido de placer. Nanoha volvió a besar y succionar el cuello de Fate mientras con una mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos y con la otra le hacía el amor. El cuello era el punto débil de Fate y Nanoha lo había recordado. No tardó mucho en venir el primer orgasmo de su rubia. Tras unos cuantos de orgasmos más, ambas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas.

Fate se despertó de madrugada. Se vistió con la parte inferior de su ropa interior y su camisa sin abotonar. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino. Se fue para el salón y miró por la ventana la maravillosa vista del cielo con su manto de estrellas y el brillo de una luna llena que entraba por la ventana. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Nanoha se había despertado y se encontraba ahora abrazándola por detrás.

\- Pensé que te habías ido, Fate-chan. –dijo mientras se aferraba más a la rubia.

\- No, no me he ido, Nanoha. Sigo aquí. –suspiró– Aún tenemos cosas que hablar. –dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano libre las manos de Nanoha.

\- Sí, aún tenemos cosas que hablar, pero hablaremos por la mañana. Ahora, volvamos a la cama. Sin ti no puedo dormir. –hizo un puchero.

Fate se giró quedando frente a frente a Nanoha y le dio un suave beso que hizo que a ambas les atravesara una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. La cobriza tomó la mano de la rubia y la jaló hacia la habitación y la cama. Fate esperó a que Nanoha se tumbara y ella se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en el hombro.

\- Te quiero, Nanoha. –le susurró al oído– Y sí, tú eres esa persona que mi corazón se negaba a olvidar.

\- Yo también te quiero, Fate-chan. –dijo mientras apretaba más el agarre que ambas tenían– Gracias por no olvidarme nunca y por hacerme recordar.

Así se quedaron dormidas hasta la mañana siguiente, que Fate se despertó temprano. Se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Nanoha y fue a darse un baño. Se alistó y se sentó en la cama a observar lo hermosa que era Nanoha y a pensar cómo le contaría la verdad. Estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la cobriza se había despertado y también la estaba observando.

\- Deja de mirarme así, Fate-chan. Estoy desnuda y me vas a gastar. Nyahaha. –dijo haciendo a la rubia salir de su trance y ruborizar.

\- Lo… lo… siento… Na… Nanoha. –dijo tartamudeando y la cobriza siguió riendo.

\- Iré a ducharme. Espérame un momento. Vuelvo enseguida. –se acercó a la rubia y la besó.

Nanoha se dio una ducha rápida, se alistó y fue junto a Fate a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Nanoha estaba muy feliz. No sabía cómo había podido olvidar a esa magnífica mujer y cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin ella a su lado. Mentalmente se alegraba de haberse llevado a Fate aquel domingo a su casa para cuidarla y agradecía enormemente que Fate se despidiera de ella dándole un beso que la hizo recordar todo. Sin embargo, algo no iba bien, Fate estaba demasiado callada y seria.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

\- La verdad es que no, Nanoha. Tengo que contarte algo y sé que te enfadarás. –quitó la mano de Nanoha de su mejilla– Vayamos al sofá. –la llevó hasta el sofá y se sentaron.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Fate-chan? Me estás asustando. –dijo la cobriza.

\- Verás… yo… yo… –intentaba hablar, pero los nervios le impedían hablar con claridad– me voy a casar… –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

 _ **saizouh: Efectivamente, Precia es la directora del hospital donde trabaja Fate. Menudo consuelo le dio Nanoha a Fate, pero pobre al descubrir que su amada rubia tiene que casarse...**_

 _ **nadaoriginal: Por fin, Nanoha fue valiente y se lanzó. Pero ahora, tras confesarse mutuamente, se chocó contra un inmenso muro...**_

* * *

 ** _Se acerca el final de la historia... Veremos si triunfa el Nanofate..._**


	7. Capítulo 6: La verdad

**Capítulo 6: "La verdad"**

\- Verás… yo… yo… –intentaba hablar, pero los nervios le impedían hablar con claridad– me voy a casar… –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Nanoha pensando que había escuchado mal.

\- Voy a casarme en menos de 15 días, Nanoha. –dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- Tú… –Nanoha se puso en pie y dio una bofetada a Fate– Te has burlado de mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo querías acostarte conmigo? ¿Has jugado conmigo? –preguntaba furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Si sólo quisiera acostarme o jugar contigo, me habría marchado de madrugada cuando me desperté. –dijo firme mientras recibía otra bofetada– No me he burlado de ti, Nanoha. –recibió otra bofetada– Tampoco he jugado contigo. –recibió otra bofetada– No sólo quería ni quiero acostarme contigo. –recibió otra bofetada– Déjame explicarte sin que me abofetees. –decía mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla que había sido abofeteada una y otra vez– Déjame explicarte.

\- No quiero escucharte, Fate. ¡Vete de mi casa y no vuelvas! –gritaba la cobriza.

\- ¡NO! –gritó poniéndose en pie– No me iré hasta que me escuches. –dijo bajando la voz– Yo te escuché ayer. Ahora escúchame tú. Una vez que me escuches, me iré si eso es lo que deseas, pero por favor, déjame explicarte. –suplicó.

\- Está bien. –dijo más calmada Nanoha– Pero después te irás y no volverás nunca más. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

\- De acuerdo. –dijo Fate con el corazón roto en mil pedazos– No creo en el amor. –suspiró– Tampoco me caso por amor. Como sabes, estoy trabajando en el hospital general de Uminari. Ese hospital lo regenta mi madre, Precia Testarossa, la mujer que llegó anoche a mi apartamento. Estudié para hacerme cargo de ese hospital, pero para ello, mi madre dijo que tendría que casarme al cumplir los 30 años. Siempre estuve sola, no tenía amigos y nunca me enamoré, por lo que acepté. Ella quería hacer negocios con un amigo suyo, por lo que le ofreció mi mano a su hijo e hizo un contrato prematrimonial. ¿Qué más daba si nadie me amaría nunca? –rió con ironía mientras la cobriza la miraba con tristeza escuchándola hablar así de ella misma– Aun así, le pedí a mi madre que me diera la oportunidad de encontrar una pareja y de casarme por amor. Ella aceptó, pero me puso una fecha máxima. Si no encontraba un amor verdadero para esa fecha, tendría que casarme con el hijo de su amigo. Esa fecha expiró hace cuatro semanas… y mi amor verdadero huyó hace un año. Te dije que soy mujer de palabra, así que estoy aceptando mi destino. –explicaba con dolor y lágrimas que no pudo retener por más tiempo– ¿Recuerdas que dije que Ginga quiso hacer algo por mí y yo no se lo permití? –la cobriza asintió– Ella quería casarse conmigo para evitar que mi madre me emparejara con alguien a quien no conocía y no amaba, pero no podía permitirle hacer eso. Es cierto que nos quisimos, pero estando conmigo, conoció a su actual pareja. Ella se había enamorado y jamás me perdonaría que hubiera cometido esa locura por mí. –Nanoha escuchaba atenta– Yo no creía en el amor hasta el día en que te conocí, que pensé que por fin alguien me amaba, que había encontrado a mi alma gemela y sentía amor verdadero por alguien: por ti, pero entonces huiste. Con esa huida, mi corazón se rompió y mis esperanzas de poder casarme con alguien por amor se esfumaron, porque para mí eras, eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida, Nanoha. Nunca me he burlado de ti. Te amo y no te he mentido sobre eso. –cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, y, sin girarse, continuó hablando– No me arrepiento de nada, Nanoha. Mi corazón seguirá recordándote porque te amo más que a mi vida. Jamás dejaré de amarte. Cada vez que vea el atardecer te recordaré como hice hasta ahora, porque sí, eres la persona que mi corazón se niega a olvidar. Ojalá te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo lejos de mí, la mereces. –empezaron a caer nuevamente lágrimas de sus ojos– Cuídate, Nanoha. Como me has pedido, me iré y no volveré nunca más. Haré que me olvides porque nunca más nos veremos. –abrió la puerta, giró hacia Nanoha para ofrecerle una última sonrisa y se marchó con su corazón hecho trizas de nuevo.

Nanoha quedó estática y llorando. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan idiota y decirle a Fate que se marchara, no volviera y que la olvidara? Quería correr tras ella y pedirle perdón, pero sus piernas no le respondían. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la rubia y en todo el dolor que cargaba. ¿Por qué su madre le hacía eso? Tenía que haber alguna solución para que pudieran estar juntas y que no tuviera que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. ¿Por qué tuvo que huir ese día de Fate? Por culpa de su estupidez dejó ir a su alma gemela, al amor de su vida, a esa hermosa persona que hacía que su corazón se acelerara con su sola presencia. Fate creyó en el amor gracias a ella y ella le rompió el corazón, al igual que ahora.

Tenía que hacer algo. Había llegado el momento de hablar con Hayate y Signum. Ellas lo sabían todo desde un principio. Era hora de pedir explicaciones. Nanoha llamó a su castaña amiga y le pidió que fuera a su casa con Signum para almorzar juntas, idea que a su castaña amiga le encantó. Preparó el almuerzo y esperó en el sofá, con copa de vino en mano, por sus dos amigas. Llegó la hora acordada y Hayate y Signum fueron puntuales. Nanoha abrió la puerta, las saludó como siempre y les dejó paso para que entraran a su apartamento. La cobriza sirvió la comida y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para comer.

\- Yo… quiero contaros algo, chicas. –dijo la cobriza bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nanoha-chan? –preguntaba su castaña amiga.

\- Sé que me ocultasteis que hace un año me acosté con Fate-chan. –Signum y Hayate abrieron los ojos como platos– Hayate-chan, sabes lo mal que lo pasé. ¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad? Si lo hubieras hecho, Fate-chan y yo estaríamos ahora juntas y no estaría a punto de casarse con alguien que no soy yo. Vosotras sabíais la verdad, ¿cierto? –ambas asintieron– ¿Por eso pusiste anoche la cara de preocupación al decirte que me había enamorado de ella? –la castaña bajó la cabeza– ¿Por qué no me contasteis la verdad? –preguntaba sin poder retener más las lágrimas– Sois mis mejores amigas… ¿por qué…?

\- Nanoha-chan…

\- Testarossa me lo pidió. –dijo Signum– Ella me llamó después de no encontrarte en su apartamento. Me dijo que tu rechazo le había partido el corazón y que se iba a Italia. No podía aguantar ese dolor. Me pidió que, si alguna vez preguntabas por ella, que hiciera como si no existiera. Después de eso, ella volvió a dejar de creer en el amor y aceptó su desino, casarse con alguien sin sentir amor. Al fin y al cabo, nadie la amaría nunca... Tras hablar con ella, llamé enseguida a Hayate para contarle lo sucedido. Cuando terminé de contárselo, tú apareciste en nuestro apartamento…

\- Apareciste en casa llorando y yo… tuve que mentirte. –terminó de decir Hayate.

\- Tenéis que ayudarme. –decía Nanoha mientras lloraba– Amo a Fate y quiero estar con ella. No quiero que se case con alguien que no sea yo. Por favor, ayudadme. –suplicaba Nanoha.

\- ¿Le has dicho que la amas? –preguntaba la castaña.

\- De hecho… le pedí que se marchara, que me olvidara y que no me buscara nunca más. –dijo bajando la cabeza– Soy una completa idiota. La he vuelto a herir nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –preguntaba la pelirosa.

\- Porque soy una idiota. –confesaba la cobriza– Estaba muy enfadada. Me sentí utilizada y se lo dije antes de que me explicara la situación que la envolvía. Cuando terminó de contarme las razones, se marchó, tal y como le pedí, y no pude correr tras ella. Mis piernas no me respondían y lo único que podía hacer era llorar. –lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

\- No podemos hacer nada, Nanoha-chan. –decía la castaña– Su madre ha venido para llevársela y prepararla para el casamiento. Es demasiado tarde… –dijo con tristeza Hayate.

\- Puede que podamos hacer algo, pero debemos encontrar y contactar con Lindy-san. Es la única que puede ayudar a Testarossa en estos momentos… –dijo Signum– Pero necesitamos más tiempo. Nanoha, ¿estás segura de que quieres luchar por ella?

\- Sí. Estoy segura, Signum. La amo y quiero luchar por ella. No quiero huir más. Quiero estar con ella. –decía firme la cobriza.

\- Bien. Esto es lo que haremos. –sonrió la pelirosa– Hayate y yo vamos a ir a casa de Fate a buscarla. Como su madre está allí, le diré que le hemos preparado una despedida de soltera sorpresa y que nos la llevamos. Su madre no se negará porque me conoce bien. Una vez que esté con nosotras, la llevaremos al lugar que nos indiques, Nanoha. Confiésate y dile la verdad sobre tus sentimientos. Tienes que retenerla todo el tiempo posible. Mientras estáis juntas, Hayate y yo iremos a casa de Ginga para que nos ayude a encontrar a Lindy Harlaown, la otra madre de Testarossa. –Nanoha quedó sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar– Una vez que la encontremos, estoy segura de que detendrá la boda y podréis estar juntas. Harlaown-san es la única que puede detener a Precia Testarossa.

\- Gracias. Por remota que sea la posibilidad, estoy dispuesta. Esta vez todo saldrá bien. Estoy segura. Nos encontraremos en el acantilado. Aquel lugar es especial para Fate-chan y para mí.

\- Bien. ¡Que comience el plan! –dijo alegre la castaña.

* * *

 **Este es el que será el penúltimo capítulo. En el siguiente resolveré la trama (ya sea triunfando el Nanofate o no). En caso de que lo pidan o de que el capítulo se alargue, haré un Epílogo.**

 **Yo soy de las que dice que el amor lo puede todo, menos sobrevivir a una infidelidad. Veremos como acaba esta historia. ¿El amor lo podrá todo aquí? ¿Encontrarán a Lindy-san? ¿Podrá Nanoha confesar sus sentimientos a Fate? ¿Se cancelará la boda? En el siguiente capítulo lo sabremos ;)**

 ** _Nuevamente gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan por aquí a leer esta historia, ya sea siguiéndola o no, comentando o no. Infinitamente... gracias._**

* * *

 _ *** Saizouh: **Espero haber resuelto tu duda sobre el porqué no puede romper el compromiso: Fate es una mujer de palabra, hay un contrato prematrimonial y ha vuelto a dejar de creer en el amor... ¿Triunfará el Nanofate? La historia se complica..._

 _ *** Nadaoriginal: **Espero haber resuelto tu duda sobre el porqué se va a casar. En cuanto con quién, lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, que creo que será el último._

 _ *** rijaja.77: **Ya ves que acertaste de lleno. Fate se va a casar... ¿podrán superar este gran inconveniente?_


	8. Capítulo 7: Siempre

**Capítulo 7: "Siempre"**

Nanoha se dirigió hacia el acantilado mientras Hayate y Signum iban a casa de Fate para llevarla junto a la cobriza con la excusa de hacerle una despedida de soltera sorpresa. Llegaron al apartamento, tocaron al timbre y esperaron a que abrieran la puerta.

\- ¡Hola chicas! Mucho tiempo sin verlas. ¿Cómo se encuentran? –abrió la puerta y saludó una señora peligris.

\- Buenas tardes, señora Testarossa. Sí, mucho tiempo. Gusto de verla de nuevo. Estamos bien, felices. Gracias por preguntar. –contestaba educadamente la pelirosa.

\- ¿Se encuentra Fate-chan? –preguntaba directa al grano Hayate.

\- La verdad es que no, chicas. –las chicas se miraron la una a la otra– Se marchó anoche con una chica de pelo cobrizo. Dijo que era una amiga que hacía tiempo que no veía y aún no volvió. –las chicas se asustaron– Habíamos quedado para almorzar, pero no se ha presentado. –suspiró– Tendré que esperar aún más. ¿Pasó algo?

\- Oh, no. No pasó nada. Sólo es que le hemos preparado una despedida de soltera sorpresa y veníamos a "secuestrarla". –rió nerviosa la castaña.

\- Vaya. Eso es todo un detalle. Gracias chicas. Si la encontráis decidle que me avise diciendo que está bien. Ya terminaremos de organizar el evento mañana. Divertíos mucho.

Hayate y Signum se marcharon. Al llegar al coche llamaron a Nanoha.

\- ¿Ya la tenéis? –preguntaba la cobriza.

\- Nanoha-chan… –dijo preocupada Hayate– Fate-chan ha desaparecido…

\- ¿Qué? –dijo la cobriza sorprendida– ¿Qué quieres decir con que ha desaparecido, Hayate-chan? –medio gritó Nanoha.

\- Después de marcharse de tu apartamento no regresó al suyo. Su madre piensa que aún está contigo… –la castaña miró a la pelirosa– Tenemos que encontrarla, Signum, Nanoha-chan.

Tras esa breve conversación, Hayate y Signum fueron al hospital por si la encontraban allí. Nanoha, por su parte, buscó en las cercanías al acantilado. No hubo suerte para ninguna de las tres. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y no tenían noticias de ella. Signum la llamó una y otra vez, pero nunca respondió a sus llamadas. A la décimo quinta llamada, Fate desconectó el teléfono. La pareja fue a buscarla al teatro y al club mientras Nanoha seguía buscando por parques. ¿Dónde podía estar Fate? Había oscurecido ya. Se había marchado de casa de Nanoha en la mañana. No había vuelto a su apartamento, no avisó a su madre y no contestó las llamadas de Signum. Pasaban las horas y seguían sin encontrarla. Nanoha no aguantó más y llamó a Subaru. Si ellas no podían encontrarla, Ginga Nakajima sabría dónde estaría. Tenía que hablar con ella, y para ello tenía que conseguir su número de teléfono o dirección para pedirle ayuda. Tras contarle a Subaru por encima lo que pasaba, la peliazul facilitó a la cobriza el número de su hermana. Nanoha no dudó ni un segundo, y la llamó.

\- ¿Sí? –contestó la pelimorada.

\- Ginga-san. Soy Nanoha Takamachi. Necesito de tu ayuda.

\- ¿Takamachi-san? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

\- Se lo pedí a tu hermana. Hay un problema y necesitaba contactar contigo. Eres la única que puede ayudarme. Fate-chan ha desaparecido.

\- ¿Cómo que Fate ha desaparecido? ¿No fuiste anoche en su busca? Pensé que lucharías por ella.

\- Es una larga historia. Te la contaré más tarde. Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a Fate-chan. Tú la conoces bien. No sé dónde buscarla más. –decía mientras sollozaba– Por favor, por favor Ginga… tengo que encontrarla. Ayúdame, por favor. –dijo finalmente quebrada.

\- Tranquila, Takamachi-san. Te ayudaré, pero si ella no quiere ser encontrada, lo tendremos complicado. –dijo la pelimorada preocupada por su rubia amiga– ¿Dónde la has buscado?

\- La hemos buscado en el club, en el teatro, acantilado, parques,...

\- ¿Y en la costa? ¿Habéis buscado ahí? –preguntaba la pelimorada– Ella ama el mar. Hay un puente cerca de la costa donde puedes ver el mar. Ella puede estar ahí durante horas y no cansarse nunca de esa vista.

\- Gracias Ginga-san. –decía la cobriza.

\- De nada. Avísame si la encuentras, por favor. Ella es muy importante para mí. –pidió la pelimorada.

\- Lo haré. Adiós.

Con esa nueva pista, Nanoha se dirigió al puente que había indicado Ginga. En el trayecto, llamó a Hayate y le contó lo que le había dicho Ginga, por lo que todas se dirigieron hacia el puente. Llegaron a la vez. Bajaron de sus coches y se dirigieron hacia el puente. Ya había anochecido, pero, allí, a lo lejos, apoyada en una baranda, se veía una silueta de una mujer alta. Signum y Hayate se quedaron atrás para avisar a Ginga y darle privacidad a la cobriza mientras que ésta última se dirigió lentamente hacia la silueta.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó, pero la rubia la ignoró– ¿Fate-chan? –lo intentó de nuevo acercándose a la rubia.

\- Está bien, ya me voy. La ciudad es grande, pero tenías que aparecer justo aquí. –dijo enfadada mientras se marchaba en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba la cobriza.

\- No... –la sujetó de la muñeca.

\- Ya me lo dejaste todo bastante claro, Takamachi-san. –dijo y Nanoha sintió su pecho doler– Suéltame. –Fate se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a andar.

\- ¡Te amo Fate! –gritó la cobriza haciendo que la rubia detuviera su andar.

\- ¿Qué? –murmuró la rubia girándose lentamente y con lágrimas en sus ojos– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Takamachi-san? –gritó con rabia.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! –le pidió frunciendo el ceño.

\- Primero me ilusionas para al día siguiente destruirme. Después me dices que lo recuerdas, que me quieres y me besas para después pedirme que te deje en paz antes de explicarte nada. ¿No tuviste suficiente? ¿No te conformas con este dolor que porto? ¿Necesitas que sufra más? ¡Te dije que te dejaría en paz! –gritaba con mucha rabia y lágrimas que no dejaban de caer– Me iré y no volveremos a vernos. –dijo para volverse de nuevo y seguir caminando.

Nanoha estaba estupefacta. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras se daba cuenta de todo el dolor que había hecho a Fate, pero no podía dejarlo así. Tenía que arreglar todo lo que había causado por culpa de su inmadurez y estupidez. Nanoha reaccionó y comenzó a correr tras la rubia hasta alcanzarla, abrazándola por detrás.

\- ¡Perdóname! –suplicó la cobriza con lágrimas en sus ojos y apretando el agarre que tenía con la rubia.

\- …

\- Por favor, Fate-chan. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, pero quiero arreglarlo. –apretó un poco más el abrazo– No quiero que te alejes de mí. Siento mucho lo que pasó esta mañana, pero no lo dije de corazón. Te amo y quiero estar contigo, por favor. Algo podremos hacer para evitar que te cases y podamos estar juntas. No me voy a rendir y pienso luchar por ti hasta el último segundo. –dijo firme– Por favor…

\- … –la rubia seguía sin decir nada.

\- Fate-chan… –la cobriza volteó a la rubia– Te amo con todo mi corazón. –dijo susurrando frente a su boca y atrapó los labios de la rubia con los suyos.

Fate abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Nanoha ansiaba que la rubia le devolviera el beso, pero eso no ocurrió. Fate se separó de la cobriza y se volteó.

\- Es demasiado tarde, Nanoha. Es mejor que me olvides. –decía seria la rubia– Cuídate. –se volteó a mirar a la cobriza– Gracias por haberme hecho feliz. Hasta siempre. –dijo y se marchó corriendo.

Nanoha cayó al suelo clavando sus rodillas mientras gritaba y lloraba por esa rubia que se había ido para no volver. No quería luchar con ella. No quería luchar por ella. Se había rendido desde aquel momento en el que Nanoha se marchó de su apartamento hacía ya un año. Dejó de creer en el amor y aceptó su destino. Un destino que la llevaba lejos de Nanoha.

* * *

\- Estamos aquí reunidos… –hablaba el sacerdote mientras la rubia se distraía divagando en los recuerdos y en cómo hubiera sido su vida si aquella cobriza no hubiera huido.

" _Han pasado trece días desde que le conté la verdad a Nanoha y le pedí que me olvidara. Me partió el alma dejarla allí en el suelo mientras lloraba y gritaba mi nombre, pero no podía hacer nada. Si le daba esperanzas sería peor porque mi madre jamás habría cambiado de parecer, mucho menos si había un contrato de por medio, por mucho que se tratara de la felicidad de su hija. Me pregunto si estará bien. Signum y Hayate han venido a pesar de que les dije que no lo hicieran. No quería que vieran cómo caía en un abismo del que jamás saldría. Ginga me llamó diciendo que llegaría media hora tarde por problemas de tráfico._ –decía mientras se volteaba a ver a la persona que la tenía tomada de la mano– _Miro a este hombre de ojos esmeralda que me tiene tomada la mano, aceptando también el acuerdo que nuestros padres firmaron hace mucho tiempo. Un hombre que conocí por casualidad no hace mucho y pude comprobar que él la amaba también. Aunque nos convirtamos en esposos jamás podré entregarle mi corazón y alma. Tendré que entregarle mi cuerpo, pero jamás mi corazón. Eso pertenece solo a Nanoha. Ella es la única que tiene derecho a poseerlo._ –bajó la mirada mientras las primeras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos– _Lo siento, Nanoha"._

\- Scrya Yuuno, ¿quieres recibir por esposa a Testarossa Harlaown Fate y prometes serle fiel, tanto en la alegría como en la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud como en la enfermedad, amándola y respetándola durante toda su vida? –preguntaba el sacerdote.

\- Sí, acepto. –dijo serio.

\- Testarossa Harlaown Fate, ¿quieres recibir por esposo a Scrya Yuuno y prometes serle fiel, tanto en la alegría como en la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud como en la enfermedad, amándolo y respetándolo durante toda su vida? –preguntó de nuevo el sacerdote.

\- … –la rubia comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Lo aceptas? –le volvió a preguntar el sacerdote.

\- Sí… acepto. –dijo con la voz rota y lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. –dijo el sacerdote mientras miraba a los invitados.

Nadie dijo nada. Hubo silencio absoluto. Fate estaba totalmente destrozada. No podía creer que ahora sería la señora de Scrya. El joven que estaba enamorado de Nanoha y que era su mejor amigo.

\- Bien. En ese caso, yo os declaro…

\- ¡Yo me opongo! –gritó una mujer peliacua desde la puerta casi sin aire haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirar.

\- ¿Ma-má? –dijo la rubia viendo como dos figuras se colocaban junto a la señora.

\- ¡Precia Testarossa! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con nuestra hija? –empezó a caminar hacia el altar– Fate, hija. No tienes que casarte si no quieres. –decía con dulzura mientras extendía sus brazos hacia su hija.

\- ¡Lindy Harlaown! Fate aceptó este matrimonio, así que por favor. Deja que el sacerdote termine la ceremonia. –dijo la peligris.

\- No, Precia. Nuestra hija se casará por amor y no por un maldito contrato de negocios.

\- Mamá… –decía la rubia mientras la abrazaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lindy se llevó a Fate por la puerta trasera y la llevó a la cabaña de madera a la que iban de vacaciones en verano. Entraron y le dio ropa a Fate para que se cambiara mientras ella preparaba té. Cuando se cambió, se sentó junto a su madre en el sofá y se acurrucó en ella.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? –intentó regañarla sin éxito– Menos mal que Ginga-san me contó la locura que estaba planeando tu madre.

\- Así que fue Ginga… –susurró la rubia– Lo siento. Sabes que no creo en el amor, mamá. El amor de mi vida se esfumó hace tiempo y si no es con ella no soy feliz, pero firmé el acuerdo junto con mamá. Quiero hacerme cargo del hospital. Estudié mucho para ello. No quería decepcionar a mamá.

\- Hija… No puedes renunciar a tu felicidad por algo que tu madre piensa que es lo correcto. Yo siempre te apoyaré. Sé que he estado durante mucho tiempo viajando y no he podido pasar tiempo contigo, pero a partir de ahora viviré en Uminari con tu madre. Estaré muy cerca de ti. Ya verás como a partir de ahora todo va bien.

Llamaron a la puerta y la rubia se tensó pensando que era su otra madre. Lindy sonrió, apretó su abrazo y la besó en la frente antes de levantarse.

\- Tiene que ser la persona que he pedido que traigan. –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría dejando paso a una cobriza con lágrimas en los ojos– Os dejaré solas. Creo que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar. Iré a casa a hablar con Precia. Te llamaré mañana. –dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole con ternura– Nanoha-chan –llamó a la cobriza– Cuídala, por favor. Hasta mañana.

\- No dude que lo haré. Hasta mañana, Lindy-san. –contestó la cobriza.

Lindy se marchó dejando a Nanoha y Fate solas. La rubia la miraba con sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Qué hacía Nanoha ahí? ¿Por qué y para qué? La cobriza se acercó a ella lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

\- Te dije que lucharía por ti hasta el último segundo. –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia.

\- No quise creerte. –contestó la rubia también con lágrimas y sujetando la mano de Nanoha para sentirla más.

\- Estoy aquí, Fate-chan. He venido por ti. Te amo y quiero estar contigo para el resto de mi vida. No voy a dejarte ir. –se sentó en su regazo– Te amo, Fate. Te amo como no tienes idea. No quiero vivir sin ti. Hayate-chan me dijo que Lindy-san estuvo a punto de llegar tarde, pero que lo consiguió. No sé qué habría hecho si al final te hubieras casado con él. –la rubia bajó la mirada– Fate, mírame. –la rubia la miró– Te amo. ¿Tú me amas?

\- Te amo con todo mi ser, Nanoha. –dijo firme.

Ambas lloraron de alegría. Se abrazaron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso hasta que tuvieron que separarse, jadeantes, por falta de aire.

\- Fate-chan –la llamó la cobriza– Ahora que no hay nada ni nadie que nos impida estar juntas… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? –preguntó de repente sorprendiendo a la rubia.

\- Estoy tan enamorada de ti que sería una estupidez decirte que no. Sí, Nanoha, quiero ser tu novia.

Nanoha, ante la felicidad que llenaba su pecho, se abalanzó sobre Fate abrazándola fuertemente para después pasar sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de la rubia para darle un beso más apasionado que el anterior. Estuvieron besándose durante un rato hasta que se hizo tarde.

\- Sé que estás cansada, corazón. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un baño de agua caliente y después nos vamos a dormir, o a lo que tú quieras? –dijo en tono sugerente a la rubia, quien se ruborizó, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La rubia asintió y siguió a su amada hasta el baño. Esa noche, por fin fueron libres y pudieron amarse como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Esa fue una de las tantas noches que vendrían de pasión, lujuria y desenfreno.

* * *

Ya han pasado tres años desde que Nanoha y Fate se habían casado. Fue una ceremonia donde solo acudieron familiares y amigos cercanos. Fue una boda íntima, preciosa y emotiva. Y han pasado también dos años desde que Nanoha y Fate decidieron agrandar la familia y adoptaron a una niña rubia con ojos bicolor que les robó el corazón desde el momento en el que la vieron por primera vez. Vivio era una niña dulce y cariñosa que tenía la misma melodiosa risa de su Nanoha-mama. En esos momentos no podían ser más felices. Fate salía de trabajar al mediodía, recogía en la escuela a Nanoha, donde ésta era profesora, y a Vivio y siempre volvían a casa juntas. Tras ayudar a su hija con las tareas del colegio, siempre jugaban las tres juntas.

Una noche, tras acostar a Vivio, Fate se dirigió a su dormitorio y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras que veía como su esposa se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía el pijama.

\- ¿Fate-chan? ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Pareces una acosadora. Nyahaha. –ambas rieron.

\- Nanoha… –la llamó mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a ella– Gracias. –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¿Por qué me das las gracias, Fate-chan? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba confundida la cobriza.

\- Por hacerme creer en el amor. Por hacerme ver que puedo ser feliz junto a las dos personas que más amo en esta vida. Por buscarme cuando yo me había rendido. Por amarme tanto. Eres tú quien me hizo ver que los sueños se cumplen si uno quiere. Eres tú quien me enseñó a amar. Eres tú quien me ha dado la mayor felicidad. Eres tú… –suspiró mientras que a la cobriza se le humedecían los ojos– el amor de mi vida, Nanoha. Te amo. Ahora, y siempre.

La cobriza saltó a sus brazos y la besó suave, lenta y tiernamente mostrándole todo el amor que su corazón le profesaba. Un amor que durará toda la vida porque es un amor verdadero.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Siento la demora, pero el trabajo me tenía agotada. Sé que el último capítulo no ha sido muy especial, pero la inspiración se fue con mi agotamiento...**

 **Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. A todos los que os pasáis por aquí. Gracias también.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia (que tengo en mente).**

 **¡Viva el Nanofate!**

* * *

 _ **Saizouh:** Realmente no sabía a quien utilizar de pareja, pero supuse que nadie esperaría que fuera Yuuno y lo usé para que se llevara la decepción al ver como Nanoha amaba a Fate y no a él... Menos mal que Lindy llegó en el momento justo y evitó la catástrofe..._

 ** _Nadaoriginal:_** _Nanoha actuó antes de pensar y provocó más dolor a Fate. Por suerte, nunca se rindió a pesar de que Fate le pidió que la olvidara... También tuvo suerte de que su madre Lindy llegara en buen momento y evitara la boda en el último segundo._


End file.
